


What Lies Beneath

by A_Midnight_Witch



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Cruelty and Depression will be mentioned, Dark, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Erotica, F/M, Feudal and Modern Setting, Not all characters will be beloved or kind, Not for the faint of heart, Romance, Slow Burn, Tragedy, Violence will be mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Midnight_Witch/pseuds/A_Midnight_Witch
Summary: Everyone and everything is not as it appears to be. The Miko is barely noticing that sometimes she is wrong and suffering is hard to avoid. Piece by piece her world is breaking, and she is trying to determine what is real in a world where cruelty is paid in spades.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, SessKag, Sesshoumaru/Kagome
Kudos: 15





	What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim any and all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this story. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her lovely creations. 
> 
> * THIS STORY IS MEANT FOR A MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY. THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN STRONG LANGUAGE, ADULT SITUATIONS, DISTURBING CIRCUMSTANCES, & VIOLENCE. NO YIM’S PLEASE.
> 
> **This story was originally created and posted back in 2014. It had a total of three chapters at the time and I had left it alone when I couldn’t find my muse or the time to get back into writing. There were a few attempts of trying to continue writing, but life had me rather stressed out at the time. Yet, it was after the death of my beloved dog who was usually beside me when I would write, and who was by my side when I started this story, I slowly started finding ways to distract myself. I started going through my files and reread what I had for this story and thought that since I had trouble moving forward with this story, that I would rewrite it instead. This chapter is entirely new and not the original Chapter One I had posted a few years ago.

*******

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter One - Take a Breath**

*******

Looking at the pamphlets in her hands, Kagome wondered what her options were going to be once the results of her exams came in. The last few days had been filled with making up school work, taking missed tests, and then taking the final exams with everyone else. She had wanted to avoid the accumulation of her school work, but the past had been demanding these last few months, and that left her scrambling to study so much material and trying to make sense of it all.

There was still a glimmer of hope that she would pass all her classes and exams. She didn’t want to disappoint her family with poor scores, and she feared not getting into a good high school. How she was going to manage high school, she did not know yet, the important thing was to pass junior high and hopefully get into a pretty good high school.

Yet, the way her teachers had been treating her every time she was able to attend school, made her feel that they did not have much faith in her abilities to improve her scores or get the work done. One part of her understood that they probably thought that there was no way for her to be able to understand everything only off of textbooks and notes from her friends, if she wasn’t there for the main teachings. Still, she tried to keep up and avoid failing.

Sighing from the overwhelming feeling of all her responsibilities, she placed the pamphlets in her school satchel. She could only wait to see where the cards fell.

When she crossed the street she felt a familiar irritated energy coming her way. Of course he had to show up now when she was tired and worried. She looked around her in case anyone would notice if her friend should make a scene, but her worry for exposure if people saw him pop out of nowhere or noticed his furry ears fled her mind when he was in front of her so suddenly with a peeved look on his face.

“Stupid wench,” he grumbled before he lifted her and threw her over his shoulder.

She didn’t have a chance to scold him for his greeting or manhandling, she had barely gasped for the breath that was knocked out her when she landed on his shoulder. Inuyasha leaped into the air and jumped from one building to the next, he moved from buildings to trees and soon she was back on her family’s shrine.

She had half clung to him and tried to keep her school bag from falling out of her hand. When she noticed that he had not stopped moving even when her home blurred past her, Kagome was displeased and perturbed.

“Inuyasha, put me down!” She hissed out at him when she understood he was heading straight for the well house. She had no plans of leaving to the past without a quick shower and her bag of supplies, and definitely not without saying goodbye to her family. “Don’t make me say it!”

“Demanding good for nothing wench!” Inuyasha grumbled and did stop when he was in front of the well house. He unceremoniously dropped her on her ass.

She yelped at the sudden pain when she landed on the solid concrete; the pain traveled from her tailbone to her lower back. Her school satchel had opened and the contents spilled around her, the pamphlets being picked up by the wind, she tried to reach for them from but felt the pain flare and she sucked in a breath through her teeth at the damn stinging that kept her on the ground.

“What’s your problem?!” Kagome had reached one hand to her back and the other to the ground to keep her balanced; she felt that she could collapse weakly to her side just to avoid the stinging pain at her backside. She was already stressed and exhausted because of all their travels, battles, school, and now having to wait for the results of her exams.

“Feh, you’re my problem! You never want to do real work! And you think you can do what you want because of this damn necklace!” Inuyasha said with a bite in his voice, he had turned away from her, his arms crossed in front of him.

“Oh, don’t start! You know I had important exams to be present for. I was only gone for _four_ days, Inuyasha. And what do you do instead of saying hello, you were rude and acted like a caveman carrying me off the dropping me like a bag of rotten potatoes without a second thought. And I wouldn’t have threatened to say _that_ word if it didn’t look like you were going directly to the well.” She got straight to the point, not wanting to make their spat even bigger or to make it last longer than it should. It felt like she always had to be repeating herself to him just to make her case clear all the time.

“I wouldn’t be going straight for the well if it wasn’t important,” Inuyasha huffed; he turned back to her and saw that she had a pouty pained look on her face. “And I didn’t mean to hurt you by dropping you. I hate when you use _that_ word. Besides, you humans are too weak if a small drop can hurt so much.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Truth be told she was used to his back handed apologies, but it didn’t mean that she had to like it. He could be so insensitive. She sighed, took a deep breath and started to stand.

“What happened?” She asked calmly. Maybe he was acting so impetuous because of something that had taken place and he didn’t like to admit that he was worried.

The hanyō looked at her for a moment before averting his gaze. What was that look he gave her?

“There is a rumor that Naraku personally killed a few mikos in a nearby village,” Inuyasha had lowered his voice as he spoke the grave news to her.

Her heart sank at being told about the poor women who had been killed.

“Myōga thinks that they had shards of the shikon no tama with them.” He continued.

“Wait, Myōga-” She started.

“Myōga is the one who told me about everything. And if what he is saying is true then we need to hurry up and find out who those mikos were. So, stop dragging your feet. We can’t always wait on you,” He said. “After all people are dying because you can’t find the shards fast enough.”

“That’s not fair.” She was hurt by his insinuation; it hurt more than her fall did.

“You should know by now that that life _ain’t_ fair.” Inuyasha said this as though she was stupid if she didn’t understand this by now.

“Always comforting,” She shook her head a little, disheartened.

His huff of annoyance told her that he didn’t care for her tone.

“Get your bag. I want to head out now. There is no time to waste.” He walked away from her and headed to the well house.

“I need to take a quick shower before we go.”

“Like hell you are!” Inuyasha barked at her and quickly made his way to her.

“No!” She shouted back at him, but that didn’t stop him. The satchel she had just recovered fell onto the ground.

“What the hell! You don’t -” She managed to say before he moved quickly, he lifted her and threw her on his shoulder again, and he dashed to the well house and jumped. “Wait! I don’t have my bag!”

He did not put her down when they arrived to the Feudal era, Inuyasha bent his knees slightly and then jumped out of the well with a grunt escaping him.

Instead of making her walk her to the village, he ran with her in tow and she found herself trying to reach with one hand to keep her skirt from flipping over. She was livid. Remembering her earlier situation, she did truly hope that no one had noticed her in her time being carried away, because she was sure if anyone had she probably gave them a show. Heat rushed to her cheeks due to embarrassment of being carried to the village in such a way.

She heard the quick gasps and whispers when they entered the village. And it was only a few feet from Kaede’s that Inuyasha let her down with only brief roughness. She gained her wits about her and looked around; the villagers quickly stopped staring and went back to their afternoon routine. Her entire face felt hotter from the anger and humiliation she felt.

“You didn’t have to do that!” Arms to her side, she had clenched both of her fists, an attempt to hold off from yelling ‘sit’.

“You shouldn’t have been stupid then.” He snorted back at her as he walked forward without her.

She was flabbergasted. What was with him! Was the news of the dead mikos making him behave this way? Or was he really that upset with her?

She hurried after him, only after taking a few breaths to calm herself down, and then walked into Kaede’s hut where the older miko and the rest of the Inu-tachi were waiting.

“Kagome!” Shippo gleefully jumped from his spot near Kaede’s pot of cooking food to Kagome. “I missed you.”

She caught the young yōkai in her arms and gave him a hug and a kiss to his head. The little guy was so sweet and had a way of bringing her some comfort, “I missed you too, Shippo.”

Kagome greeted the others with a small smile and a nod.

“It’s always nice to have you around Lady Kagome,” Miroku smiled.

Sango who sat next to Miroku, nodded in agreement. The young miko took in the hard look the yōkai hunter had. Miroku seemed okay, but then again he was good at keeping himself together most of the time.

“Kagome, child, where are thee items ye usually travel with?” Kaede asked as she stirred the pot of stew. The older woman eyed the hanyō that was leaning against the wall near to the door. 

“I don’t have them with me. Inuyasha basically dragged me here.” Kagome said, everyone around her understanding that she was miffed.

“Feh, you shouldn’t have been yapping like a useless wench. Now you have to do without your stupid future stuff.” Inuyasha stood stiffly and stared at her with his dark amber eyes.

“I need my things! How am I supposed to study or even bathe?” She was so tired of this attitude of his. He didn’t have to be so damn difficult. Surely, he would see how unreasonable he was being and let her go back for her supplies. After all, how would they prepare their meals, eat, or how would she be able to change clothing or sleep? Plus, he never liked to be without ramen.

“Inuyasha, clearly-” Miroku began to say but was cut off by the Inu hanyō.

“No! She wants to act like a silly child then she can do without her precious things. We all have to deal with what we have.” Their angered friend growled out.

Miroku shook his head showing his own disappointment with their leader’s choice. Sango stared at Kagome for a second before turning to Inuyasha.

“We can’t set off without Kagome having her usual supplies. You shouldn’t be this hard headed only because you two are, again, not getting along.” Sango kept her eyes on Inuyasha.

His anger was clear on his face, his eyebrow twitched, and upper lip in a sneer. “I already said no!”

Kagome couldn’t believe how stubborn he was being. She felt so flustered that she hugged Shippo a little bit closer to her, she needed to stay calm or she was going to start screaming no matter how immature it might be.

“Tis not wise to do that Inuyasha,” Kaede chimed in. “Ye would only hinder ye own plans. Without provisions or clothing ye would be putting the whole group at risk. But, if it is the plan to return in such short time-”

Inuyasha gave another loud growl, this time a warning for everyone to stay silent.

“Fine! But I will get the damn bag myself.”

They all watched as the hanyō stomped out and loudly grumbled his irritation.

 _‘Thank the kamis for Kaede.’_ At least the old miko was able to get Inuyasha to change his mind about her bag.

Kaede interrupted the silence that had hovered in the air for a moment.

“Eat quickly before he returns. I don’t think you will be getting rest for a while.”

“So we are taking off this late in the day?” Kagome asked as she went to sit beside Sango, Shippo still in her arms.

“I do believe so. Since Myōga came to speak with Inuyasha, a short while ago, Inuyasha seems determined that we make it to the village where the mikos perished.” Miroku looked at Kagome. “I know we don’t usually travel so late in the day, however it looks like we have to find the strength to do so this time. Or Inuyasha may be even more insufferable.”

“That’s for sure,” Shippo said.

“He does seem more out of sorts.” Sango reached for one of Kagome’s hands and patted it. “And he seems to be more short tempered when it comes to you right now. It might be best to not make him angry.”

“Did Myōga say anything that indicated that one of the mikos might be…”

“Kikyo, ye mean. We do not know. Myōga only spoke with the hanyō, and Inuyasha only told us of the deaths before leaving to retrieve ye.” Kaede made to stand from her position near the pot of stew. “It would be wise for ye Kagome to tread lightly around Inuyasha. That being said, each one should be cautious. If Inuyasha is this upset for what I believe is his own fear that it might be my sister among the dead, he might not be so manageable if there is confirmation of her demise. He is agitated enough.”

“I understand.” Kagome didn’t know what else to say. She knew that she was becoming emotionally strained and she didn’t want to be a bad friend or person because she lost her own patience.

Kaede served them a bowl of stew and they ate in silence for the few minutes that Inuyasha was gone.

Reminding herself that they were all in this together, and sometimes they each had their own bad days and she just had to be a bit stronger when one of them was struggling. Today was just a bad one for Inuyasha.

But, that didn’t make the worry she had in her heart calm down.

What if Kikyo was dead? She thought that he would have taken off without her rejoining their group if it involved Kikyo. Would they all have to endure his temperamental possible mourning? Would he push them harder to find the shards? Would he even think calmly or would he would be reckless and seek out Naraku?

She wondered if there was anything else that Myōga could have told Inuyasha that might be another reason why Inuyasha was being so unpleasant. Did the flea have something to say about Kikyo that Inuyasha didn’t like to hear? Or was there something more that Inuyasha wasn’t saying?

It was confusing and overwhelming to think about everything that could or couldn’t be. She didn’t want to doubt her friend, because she knew that if she went don’t that road there would be so much other things to doubt and consider about him.

No, they were all in this together. Inuyasha was her friend, he was their leader. He just needed some time, and to find out if Kikyo was still walking this earth or not.

*******

The moon was a sliver crescent shape in the sky, though beautiful to the young Miko, it gave very little light to help with their trekking through the darkened used path. Everyone stayed close as they walked, all except Inuyasha who was several feet ahead of them, guiding them with order and insults. It was Kilala and a sleepy Shippo who helped the humans stay on the right path; Shippo aiding Kagome to avoid tripping on rocks or random natural obstacles.

Her whole body felt like if she had been training for the track team; and though she did have to run earlier that day for her physical education final, she knew it was the entirety of what she had to do that week and especially that day that her body was now letting her know that it did need some rest if she wished for it to recover and cooperate with her.

She looked at her wrist watch, it was past midnight and they had been walking for seven hours! To her disbelief it did seem that Inuyasha had every intention of reaching the village no matter the time of night it was. 

Kagome considered telling Inuyasha that they had to rest, that they were not like him and needed time to recuperate, if he choose to start an argument or straight out refuse her she would have to say the damn word. Yet, the tiny little voice in her mind told her that if she did that right now she would have way more trouble with him and no one in the group would rest soundly that night if their dear hanyō friend had decided to use his energy to make things even more unpleasant for them.

Shippo stirred in her arms, his own discomfort obvious as the little yōkai child was tired and trying to stay awake. He rubbed his eyes and stretched a bit, which made Kagome adjust her grip on him. Earlier he was walking on his own besides her, but she noticed he grew tired and she took it upon herself to help the kit by carrying him, first on her shoulder than in her arms. Usually he didn’t struggle to stay awake, even this late in the night, and it made her question if he was even sleeping properly while she was gone.

Sango carried Kilala in the same fashion that Kagome carried Shippo. The yōkai slayer was careful in her steps, but there were signs of tiredness in her movements, still she marched on silently.

No one had really talked after the sun had set. Only Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had asked her how her studies went; she told them of all the school obligations that she had completed that week and how she was just waiting for the final grades to all her hard work. Miroku commented on her dedication and tried to make light of her worry by commenting that no one would fail such a pretty girl as herself, which in turn caused Sango to give a small snort at his words.

“Do you not believe in our friend?” Miroku asked with innocence and fake dismay in his voice.

“Oh, I believe that Kagome tries to do what is right and made the effort in her work. It is flirting that you try to accomplish at any given chance that holds no amusement.” Sango was cross with him, and it sounded to Kagome that she was more annoyed than she let on.

The young Miko silently questioned if the slayer and monk had a disagreement while she was away.

“He would not be our charming monk if he wasn’t such a charismatic person,” Kagome lightly laughed hoping to show Sango that she herself took no offense to Miroku’s words and only saw them as a diversion from the tension; she wanted the atmosphere among them to be somewhat lighter than it had been since they had taken off.

“My Sango, please do not think that I would stray from wooing you. I was just merely complementing our dear _friend_. I did not want her to fret with worry over her studies.” Miroku had walked to be by Sango’s side, took one of her hands and lifted it to give it a quick kiss.

Sango blushed and took her hand away from the monk. “You are a foolish man.”

Miroku only smiled.

“All of ya are a bunch of fools. So shut it with all the chatting!” Inuyasha, who was more than ten feet ahead of them, shouted at them with annoyance. 

“You just like being grumpy,” Shippo remarked.

“I’ll show you grumpy brat if you don’t stay quiet!” The hanyō barked.

“Inuyasha that is enough,” Kagome sternly told him. It was ridiculous how he was holding on being ill-tempered.

He stopped walking, and the low growl he gave made everyone stop in the tracks. No one said anything.

“No more talking.” He said loud enough for everyone to hear him. And then he resumed with his walking.

Kagome let out a breath she didn’t know that she had been holding. Miroku had turned to look at her and Shippo, an apologetic look on his face as though taking the blame for this new apprehension, although she knew he hadn’t done anything wrong. Sango, stood still and stared at Inuyasha’s moving figure before she too walked forward.

Miroku, put a hand to the back of his head for a moment before gave a nod to Kagome and Shippo to follow. Shippo stayed close to Kagome, quiet and with a pout.

As the sun set, they continued on in an uncomfortable silence.

Kagome tried to recall if there was any strain before she had left for her time. She remembered Inuyasha being upset with her when she had reminded him about her need to go back to her time, but he had been upset every single time she had to go back. Unless she missed something then, something else had to have happen while she was away; there was this strangeness amongst her companions. And aside from Myōga showing up and informing Inuyasha of the tragic deaths of the group of mikos, she could only grasp at straws to what could have happened.

She now wondered why Myōga would be the one to tell the Inu hanyō news of the mikos. Was it because it concerned Naraku? Or had Inuyasha made a request of the small flea to be reporting to him should anything of interest or concern reach his ears?

When was the last time she had seen Myōga anyway?

They dragged on, the only words breaking the quiet were Inuyasha’s. Passing more than a couple of villages, she had wanted each one would have been their destination already, although she knew that they were traveling because of an appalling incident, she had hoped to have a place to rest for a little while before they began with their queries to whoever remained or might have witnessed the murders of the mikos. But, the Inu hanyō paid no mind to any of the villages they had crossed.

If he considered this village close, she could only imagine what he deemed to be far. Her calves ached and she hoped that she didn’t have a muscle cramp any time soon, the way their tormenter of a leader was acting. She internally winced at that thought, but brushed it off. She had free reign to think however she choose in her mind, she wasn’t going to be a mindless drone and not think of anything but whatever Inuyasha thought to be appropriate. Hmph, that little tyrant in the making was her friend but he was also an ass.

Kagome suddenly heard a light buzzing sound. She tried to determine where it was coming from, but it felt like it was everywhere. Did the others hear it? Looking to them, they continued walking and did not show any signs of having heard it. _Maybe they are too tired to notice it._

While she did not have the best control of her powers, or strength of powers for that matter, she had learned that she could sometimes sense other dangers when the aura was strong enough or something familiar. A couple of months ago she had learned to distinguish Inuyasha’s general aura, and it happened when he was angry and close to losing control; it reminded her of that oppressing wave of energy when he had lost control. Since then she could feel when he was nearby, it was just the feel of his signature energy. And she had paid mind to check what she felt when they encountered some enemy yōkais – it felt like the moment before you pressed on a trick shocker toy, she could sense that impending notion of something not safe. However, she could not always feel that warning, which made her question the limitations to her powers. 

The buzzing sound was still around and when she heard it closer, the Miko stopped walking and checked her surroundings; she could not see or sense anything. _Perhaps I am too tired and this is all in my head._

“What’s wrong, Kagome?” Shippo whispered to her, looking up.

“I - I don’t know, but I thought I heard something.” Kagome whispered back to Shippo.

He sat a bit straighter in her arms and looked around. Frowning, he looked behind her, and then up to the night sky. “I hear something.”

There was confusion and fear in his eyes. It made her heart worry more, she wanted to keep him safe from this world, and yet he seemed both old and so very young with that look on his face, he wanted to protect her and he was scared.

The jingle of the rings on the walking staff caught her attention. Shippo and Kagome both looked forward to see that Miroku had stopped walking and had his holy staff in front of him as to ward off something or someone.

“It seems we are surrounded.” Miroku spoke loud enough that Sango and Inuyasha stopped walking.

Sango stood and lifted her head, as if she was trying to see the enemy. She trusted the monk to not make false claims with something so serious so she made to grab her weapon from her back to prepare for the unseen enemies.

Kagome’s heart was beating so fast and loud that for a moment she couldn’t hear that buzz anymore. She tried to clear her mind and concentrate.

“Don’t anyone move another step.” Inuyasha finally spoke with authority in his voice. Kagome saw his ears twitch as he only moved his head. He took a few inhales through his nose and then growled, turning his body towards the group that was still behind him. “There isn’t anyone there. There is no one surrounding us.”

Miroku and Sango did not move.

“There is someone there. There is an enemy around us.” Miroku spoke assertively and with a hardened tone.

“I hear them. We both do.” Kagome admitted.

“Hear them?” Sango asked turning her head to the miko she didn’t know had fallen behind her and the monk.

Miroku didn’t move when he asked, “I can only sense them. What does it sound like?”

“There isn’t anyone or anything there? Are you all fucking stupid?” Inuyasha took a step towards his pack. “I don’t hear shit or smell anyone besides you all.”

Kagome was surprised; did Inuyasha not really hear anything? He and Shippo both had better hearing then them, And Miroku could sense what she couldn’t. Did Inuyasha not smell or sense anything other than them?

Ignoring her friend’s insults, she addressed Miroku’s question. “I hear a buzzing sound, it is somehow weak and strong, like it fades and returns now. It sounds like its everywhere.”

“It sounds so weird.” Shippo scrunched his face in thought.

“Naraku’s saimyosho?” Miroku asked, his cursed hand gripped the holy staff with more pressure.

“It sounds different than that.” Kagome replied trying to find a way to describe it while she still was being cautious to what it could be that surrounded them. Could it be a trick?

“This is a fucking waste of time!” Inuyasha lost his patience and yelled at them. “I don’t hear-”

Kagome felt the dread sink in her chest when a thick wave of miasma poured over them so suddenly, obstructing her view of her friends, and the awful taste of the noxious air going down her throat.

“Kagome use your sleeves!” Shippo said desperately, as he too experienced the same thing as she did.

Taking the kits advice, she moved to hold him with one arm and use the other to futilely keep the miasma out of her lungs. Her eyes stung at the fumes, and at the ridiculous fear that would not leave her. She coughed in her sleeve.

She could have said something, she should had voiced her concerns, but she spent that time questioning if what she heard was real or if her miko abilities could sense an enemy nearby. Yet, she failed them all!

There was no sound from her friends and that worry made her heartbeat loudly to hear as though it was trying to tell her that she had a right to distress. It was as though as this thick fog swallowed all sound away from the space she occupied.

Naraku was the only one with this type of toxic miasma. Was that buzzing sound really his saimyosho? Before, she had been able to sense that oppressing evil aura when he or his minions were near; it felt like a burning cold chill would sting upon her heart, but there was no aura of any kind that she could sense. Was this some malevolent trick he was playing? Was it why Miroku was the only one able to sense being surrounded? Was it why Inuyasha couldn’t sense anything at all?

Her lungs felt like they were burning. She couldn’t help coughing, she tried to breath in between the fits. Shippo struggled, he coughed, and wheezed. She felt his little body shake and then he felt limp in her arm.

“Shippo?” She called to him, pleading for him to be okay. Frightened for him, she fought to hold her breath as she stopped using her sleeve as a breathing mask against the miasma, she grabbed the kitsune closer to her. He was still breathing, but he was unconscious now, he roughly gasped for breath. He was able to withstand the fumes for longer before, but now he was knocked out.

 _‘He was so tired this time. So, so tired. Inuyasha drove us to exhaustion.’_ She thought.

She couldn’t hold her breath, she had to cough, she quickly adjusted Shippo again, she brought her sleeve to her face, tried to breathe through the thin fabric, but it wasn’t helping. She coughed and coughed. Her head felt heavy from the tiredness, the coughing, and the miasma. She felt dizzy.

“Ku-ku-ku. A Miko alone is such a treat for me. Such a treat, but such a torture for you.” A sinister voice taunted through the dark murk.

She was hesitant, and at the same time she was willful not to show fear to this monster that chose to hid and trickery. There was still no aura, no energy of his presence. She tried to see him, she tried to find that awful energy that identified the malicious spider hanyo. But she couldn’t. Kagome wanted to yell at him, but she didn’t know why she could not find her voice to work, to let him know her own fury.

The miasma began to spin about her, a vortex forming. She and Shippo were alone as the wind whipped around them. Her clothes flapping by the strength, her hair disarray as it flew above her, the weight of her bag causing her to lose balance. There was debris flying around her. She coughed before she moved to use both arms to hold Shippo protectively; she fell to her knees hard when a rock slammed into her side. She gasped in pain. There was no avoiding it, she too a breath and inhaled the dark miasma.

“Give in, Miko. Let the miasma sink into you. Let it remake you.” The dark voice that was everywhere and nowhere tried to tempt her.

Her body burned from inside. Kagome’s head swam with faintness and fatigue. Sleep tried to cloud her mind, it tried to take over her completely. It whispered to her as she kneeled weakly on the ground still holding on to the small kitsune. It invited her to rest, to let it take care of everything, for her not to worry. Yet, she knew that no matter how she wanted to fight this false voice, that she felt her own energy leaving her. She blinked a couple of times, a few tears escaping her, and then she closed her eyes when her whole body felt as it was aflame.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> The former Chapters, 1-3 are being polished and most likely will be merged together. So the New Chapter Three will be entirely new material. I have been reworking the original outline and plant to have long chapter from here on out.


End file.
